Carta de Tomoyo Daidoji a Eriol Hiraguisawa
by Rockandroses
Summary: Tomoyo ha intentado escapar por mucho tiempo... pero él siempre ha vuelto a su memoria, una y otra vez, así que... ¿Por qué ocultarlo?


Oneshoot

¡Bueno, ultimamente, vengo con los _oneshoots_! jajaja Quisiera agradecerla a vmi5 por su apoyo, pasense por su profile y lean sus fics que son muy buenos!!!! Gracias por todo, a ti y a una de mis mejores amigas de la escuela por apoyarme en esto!!

Disclaimer: los personajes de Sakura Card Captor pertenecen al grupo Clamp

_

* * *

_

_Carta de Tomoyo Daidoji a Eriol Hiraguisawa:_

_Eriol:_

_Ha pasado tanto, ¿no? Siento como si fuese una eternidad… sí, sé que hace mucho que no escribo, pero necesito que me escuches, figuradamente ¿no? Ya que estoy escribiendo… ¡técnicamente!_

_Ayer apareciste en mi memoria, cuando mi corazón se quebró, cuando supe que no podría decir sí en la Iglesia, cuando me di cuenta que voy a romper el corazón de todos en aquel lugar esta tarde…_

_Porque comprendí que él nunca me quiso… que tenías razón, y lo vi en sus ojos, lo sentí en sus besos, en sus abrazos… y por eso, nunca me entregué completa a él. _

_Y ahora, en este día, un 10 de enero, desearía volver el tiempo atrás, como cuando éramos más pequeños… _

_Pequeños, digo, porque recuerdo cuando tenía dieciséis años… fue amor tras amor fracasado…y mis llantos fueron más de lo que mis ojos y mi alma soportaban tantas veces…_

_Y eras tú, Eriol, el que conducía a mi casa cada vez que esto pasaba, no te importaba si tenías que esperarme debajo de la lluvia o de la nieve, siempre acudías igual. Y yo, que tan observadora me creía, no vi lo obvio…_

_Debo confesarte, ahora, Eriol, que eras tú el que salías de mi llanto, eras el que estaba en mis sentimientos, porque, una vez y otra más, había fracasado en olvidarte, y me había herido más._

_El llanto…como una cascada, y el abrazo sincero y cálido de quien me quiso sinceramente es lo que me queda de mis historias de amor, sólo tus brazos, Eriol, sólo tus dulces palabras y tu apoyo incondicional… ¡tus chistes de mal gusto que siempre hacían reír! Incluso ahora, mientras las lágrimas corren nuevamente por mi rostro, siento una sonrisa al recordarlos… _

_Siempre, siempre ahí, te tuve y me tuviste tantas veces pero nunca fue lo que tuvo que ser…_

_Me hiciste sentir querida y hermosa, en esos días en que todo parecía tan lejano. _

_¡Y yo que soñaba con tener un amor como el de mi mejor amiga! Alguien que me quisiera y protegiera de la misma forma… ¡tonta, tonta, tonta que fui! ¡Siempre estuvo ahí! Sólo te pido que, al menos, me digas que eres feliz… que puedes perdonarme por todo lo que hice, por estar ciega, por no ver lo que me golpeó con tanta fuerza… que hasta ahora me tiembla el corazón… _

_¿Me lo dirías, Eriol? ¿Si me amas me lo dirás? _

_Sólo te pido… que… seas feliz. Yo lo seré, a mi manera, con mis recuerdos. _

_Y el día, si es que algún día lo hago, que esté en la Iglesia nuevamente, el hombre que esté enfrente de mí, no será quien es, por que sólo podría ver tu cara en la suya…_

_Cada invierno, la nieve me recordará a ti, como ahora lo hace…_

_Por que a pesar de estar a solo una habitación de la tuya, no puedo enfrentarte. _

_Siempre, siempre, siempre cuenta conmigo… porque siempre te querré, Eriol Hiraguisawa… _

_Tomoyo Daidoji…_

El inglés, en su habitación, quedó pasmado. Por primera vez en su vida, lloró con verdadera felicidad. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a ese corazón dormido? ¿Quién le estaba robando la esencia?

Su corazón latía, acelerado, ¿ella…?

Sonrió, cómo sólo él podía, y cruzó la puerta, dirigiéndose, con una pasión ciega, al cuarto de junto, donde la muchacha blanca como la misma Blancanieves, y hermosa como en un cuento, miraba por la ventana, pensativa, y con las letras en los ojos, sentada en aquella mullida cama que él mismo se había encargado de asignarle.

-Vengo a consolarte- le dijo, sonriendo…y con manchas de fiebre en la cara

-La leiste- se lamentó

-Sí… y con respecto a las alucinaciones…-se acercó a ella y la abrazó- ya no las vas a necesitar…-

-¿Eriol, me estás diciendo que…?-

-Que solo falta el sacerdote y tu vestido…- le sonrió

Aquella tarde, en la Iglesia, ya no habría decepciones.


End file.
